1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a paper feeding module and a multi-function printer, and particularly to a paper feeding module and a multi-function printer using the same that can prevent paper from skewing.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology improves, office automatic equipment such as scanners, photocopiers, or printers are necessary information equipment. Office equipment has gradually become multi-functional, wherein the function of printing a computer output document has become a basic necessity. However, when disposed in an office, the aforesaid various kinds of office automation equipment occupy a great deal of space. As a result, a multi-function printer (MFP) integrated with functions such as copying, printing, and scanning is developed to resolve the above problem.
When a general multi-function printer receives paper, the paper may be skewed or jammed because of the differences between the mechanical structure of the machine and the properties of the paper. In order to correct the skewing of paper, a paper feeding device of the multi-function printer will adjust the paper.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional multi-function printer. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the positional relationship between a portion of the components of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional multi-function printer 100 includes two skew correction axles 110, a photoreceptor axle 120, and a transferring axle 130, respectively disposed on a paper transferring passage 140 of the multi-function printer 100. The photoreceptor axle 120 is in contact with the transferring axle 130, and the two skew correction axles 110 are in contact and located between an entrance 142 of the paper transferring passage 140 and the photoreceptor axle 120. After a piece of paper 400 enters the paper transferring passage 140, it first contacts the skew correction axles 110, which do not rotate, to adjust the entering direction of the paper 400. Then the skew correction axles 110 rotate, driving the paper 400 to proceed between the photoreceptor axle 120 and the transferring axle 130 and perform printing.